


haha just kidding… unless? (what if we dated?)

by shinef0rever



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Side Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Slow Burn, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, changki rise, dreamcatcher members appear, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinef0rever/pseuds/shinef0rever
Summary: Changkyun has a crush on the cute barista of the café near his university. He doesn't know his name, though. But he could totally tell his mum they're dating and that he'll bring him home over the Christmas break. Haha just kidding... unless?(rated T for occasional swearing)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	haha just kidding… unless? (what if we dated?)

**Author's Note:**

> The families represented in this work are purely fictional, not their real actual families.

Changkyun was angry. And upset. He had been looking for his left shoe for fifteen minutes, but he didn’t have fifteen minutes to waste. He eventually found it under the living room’s sofa – what was it even doing there, honestly. He put it on and ran downstairs, wondering why on Earth hadn’t he changed shoes immediately instead of wasting time when he was late to class.

He wasn’t actually late to class, not if he didn’t stop to get a coffee at the café near campus. However, that was unthinkable. If he didn’t see the ba… if he didn’t have a coffee in the morning he wasn’t able to function during the day. And it was a Monday, so it was worse. What a way to start the week. Changkyun sighed and threw on the hood of his black hoodie. As he walked past the café, he saw the queue before the counter and he kept walking, trying to convince himself that he made the right decision. He could always go after class.

When he arrived to the building where he had classes, he saw Hyungwon and Jooheon walking together. He called them, asking them to wait for him.

“Good morning, Kyunnie,” said Jooheon, smiling.

“You didn’t get a coffee today?” asked Hyungwon when Changkyun reached them.

He shrugged, and Jooheon smiled wider.

“I’m sure the barista will be sad you didn’t go today, his eyes sparkle when you visit.”

“Shut up!” Changkyun opened his eyes wide when he realised he had raised his voice a bit too much, and continued in a lower tone, “I know he won’t even notice, please, dude, don’t get my hopes up. You already know I worry too much…”

“What was that, Kyun?” Hyungwon asked, amused at the way the younger was muttering nonsense in what had become a whisper. “You should join the theatre club, I’m sure they could find lots of roles for someone as dramatic as you.”

Jooheon choked a laugh when he saw the face Changkyun was making at Hyungwon.

“Come on, you two, stop the bickering and let’s go to class,” he said.

***

At the café, Kihyun was behind the counter, drying the cups he had washed a few minutes ago. The rush hour had finally ended, and all the students and workers who went to get their daily dose of caffeine had already left. Minhyuk walked to him and put his elbows on the wooden surface, looking up to him with a half-smile.

“The kid didn’t come today,” he said.

“Who?” Kihyun didn’t look up.

“You know, the cute kid who comes every morning looking like a lost puppy, who places his order without lifting his eyes and turns redder than my hair.”

“Still no clue,” was the answer he got. However, Kihyun’s cheeks had turned pink and he hadn’t look up yet. Minhyuk smiled wider.

“Well, whatever, Ki. I’m going to head inside to talk to Shownu,” he laughed, walking to the white door that lead to the kitchen. He stopped before entering and muttered, with a softer tone, “He probably overslept and that’s why he didn’t show up.”

Kihyun smiled to himself, putting down the cloth and looking to the main door. Minhyuk really knew him well, of course he did. They had been friends since kindergarten. But the older was a bit too nosy sometimes.

“Kihyunnie, can you come, please?” called Shownu from the kitchen, “We need your help here.”

The barista opened the white door and saw his two co-workers looking at a cake that looked twice as big as the mould it was in.

“It seems like you put too much baking powder.”

“I put too much of everything, dude,” laughed Shownu. “I kind of forgot I only had this small mould available,” he added, scratching the back of his head.

“We wanted your opinion on what to do with it, because we don’t want to throw it away,” said Minhyuk.

“We’re not throwing it away, no way. Let me think,” Kihyun got closer to the cake and sighed. “Okay, I got it. Min, go see if there are customers and stay behind the counter”

“Sure thing. Good luck with the great bake off!”

Kihyun tried to hit Minhyuk with a cloth but he managed to dodge, screaming something about being bullied at the workplace. Shownu laughed and nudged Kihyun so he came back to the task at hand.

“Okay, so we have to cut here and here,” he motioned to the sides of the cake with a knife he had picked up, “and then we use the crumbs to make cake-pops. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a good idea, yes. I can shape it into a square if I get rid of this part…” he gestured around. “I can handle it, so go back to the counter. And give me the knife, shorty.”

“Do you really think it’s wise to call me names while I’m still holding a knife?”

***

At four in the afternoon Changkyun and Jooheon finished their classes for the day. Jooheon stayed behind to wait for Hyungwon to finish as well, and then they’d head to the library to do homework. Changkyun said he’d meet them there because he wanted to stop by the café before. On his way there, he got a text from Siyeon, his sister.

Hey kid

I told mum about Yoohyeon

what about her

That I’m dating her, dummy

you did?

that’s great

how did she take it?

Better than I expected, tbh

She was quite cool about it

I’m glad

She even told me to bring her home

for Christmas

for real? wow that’s huge

That’s what he said

lmaooo

;)

But yeah we’ve been together for over

a year so

yes, I get it

I wish I had someone too

that way she wouldn’t try to make me date random people

it was Wonpil last year

Well at least it was a boy

true

You know she just wants what’s

best for us

being single isn’t bad!!!

I know, I know

in any case, I’m glad it went well

I want to meet her too btw

You will :)

noona, I have to go now

Okay, let’s talk tomorrow kiiiid

sure!

and don’t call me that ^^

Changkyun pocketed his phone and looked up. The café was almost empty, so he was the only one waiting before the till. That meant he had to remember his order quickly, because the barista was already waiting.

“Can I have a… latte, and… an iced Americano? And a strawberry smoothie, please,” he said, looking everywhere but to the man behind the counter. Someday he would manage to place his order like a normal person, making eye contact and all. But not today.

“Sure. Six thirty, please,” the barista replied. Changkyun felt his eyes on him and he hurried to get his wallet.

“Can I pay with card?”

“Of course. It’s take away, right? Sit over there and I’ll let you know when it’s done.”

“Thank you.” Changkyun bowed politely and sat at the closest table. He took out his phone and saw that Hyungwon and Jooheon had sent a selfie at the library, posing with open textbooks. Changkyun told them he was waiting for the drinks and they sent lots of heart emojis. Rolling his eyes, Changkyun put his phone back and stood up to get close to the bar. Which was a bad idea since he had a perfect view of the barista from there. He could see him working with his sleeves rolled up, deftly moving his hands to prepare the coffee, standing on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf…

“Kyun? Long time no see!” Changkyun turned around to see who had called him and found himself facing Wonho, a friend from high school who, according to his Instagram, was now working at a dance studio.

“Wonho hyung! How is everything going?”

“I’m good, I’m actually… I’m here to see my boyfriend,” he smiled. “He’s the owner of the café,” he added proudly.

“The owner? Wow, hyung, that’s great,” said Changkyun, smiling.

“Yes, let me introduce him to you. Shownu, come here,” Wonho opened the door to the kitchen to call for his boyfriend. A tall, tanned man came out, wearing a stained apron and with a bit of cream on his cheek. Smiling wide, Wonho took a napkin and cleaned his face.

“You’re such a mess.”

“Well, if you think so, don’t beg for cupcakes later on,” Shownu replied teasingly.

“You’re an amazing cook slash genius,” laughed Wonho, making the other two laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Hyunwoo, but everyone calls me Shownu.” They shook hands.

“I’m Changkyun. So you both go by nicknames? That’s interesting.”

“It’s very interesting indeed,” said someone from behind, and Changkyun turned around to see the waiter coming closer to them. “My name’s Minhyuk, by the way. I work here part time. And since we’re getting to know each other, the midget behind the counter is Kihyun, the co-owner of this place,” he smiled.

When he heard his name being called, Kihyun turned around, which caused him to spill a bit of milk.

“Minhyuk, come here for a second, I need to kill you,” he said calmly. Everyone laughed, and Kihyun turned a bit red. Minhyuk took a mop and went to help the barista.

“What was that for?” asked Kihyun in a low whisper.

“What, I just told him your name. He kept glancing at you, you know.”

“Nonsense.”

“He’s as whipped as you are.”

Kihyun turned around and placed the drinks on the counter.

“Changkyun, here’s your coffee!”

The student looked up and his cheeks turned red.

“Thank you. Kihyun, right? Nice to meet you,” he said shyly, bowing his head.

“Nice to meet you. See you around!”

Changkyun smiled and bowed again.

“Wonho hyung, let’s meet again soon, Jooheoney and Hyungwon miss you.”

“Sure, Kyun,” he said, waving goodbye at the younger boy.

When he had left and the door closed, Wonho turned to Minhyuk and said, “Is that Kihyunnie’s crush? He’s cute,” he giggled.

“One day I’ll leave this place and you’ll have no one to make coffee. Let’s see if you laugh at me then,” muttered Kihyun.

“I’d say we’d manage, but I tried Minhyuk’s coffee once... Not a good experience.”

“I can’t really argue with that,” laughed Minhyuk, shrugging. “I can make decent hot chocolate, though, so there’s that.”

***

On Wednesday evening, Changkyun’s phone started ringing just as he took the first bite of his pizza. Muttering under his breath, he put the slice down and went to get his phone, which was charging by the sofa. He unplugged it and saw it was his mum calling.

“Hey, mum.”

“Changkyunnie, darling, how are you? Did you do well in today’s test?”

“Yes mum, I did better than I thought I would, actually.”

“I’m so proud of you. You’re so smart, always working hard and getting good grades.”

“Not always, but I try to. It’s only fair, since you’re paying so much…”

“I do it gladly, darling. You know I love you.”

“And I love you too, mum. How are things over there?”

“Everything’s fine! Your sister called me the other day. She said she has a girlfriend, and I asked her to bring her during the holidays. You’ll come too, right?”

“Of course! I’ve been wanted to meet Yoohyeon for months.”

“When can I expect you to bring someone as well?”

“Mum…”

“I know, I know, you’re busy with your studies and you have no time to meet new people. How about you go on a date with Minju’s son?”

“Mum, that’s fine. I actually met new people the other day," the boy said with a tired tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A boy named Kihyun, a… wait, wait, what?”

“Sorry, I got too excited. I said, bring him here during the break too! That way your sister’s girlfriend won’t feel out of place.”

“But mum, Kihyun and I…”

“You haven’t been dating for long, I’m guessing… that’s not an issue. I mean, you’re serious about him, right? Come on, I’d love to meet him! It would be the perfect time to do so, too, don't you think?”

Changkyun sighed. “Okay, mum, I’ll ask him if he wants to join the family holiday.”

“Really? I’m so happy right now, Kyunnie. He can come here on the twenty-fourth and leave on the twenty-sixth, or he can stay longer if he wants. Let me know what he says.”

“I will, mum.”

“We can go to your grandma’s house on the twenty-fifth for lunch. I’ll call her tomorrow. It’s so good to hear you found someone, really…”

“Thanks, mum. I’ll hang up now.”

“Good night, Kyunnie.”

“Good night, mum.”

Changkyun hanged up and threw his phone on the sofa. He walked back to the table and took the second bite of pizza. It was a bit cold. He sighed as he weighed his options. He could lie to his mum, saying Kihyun couldn’t make it. “ _Why did I say his name and paused, I should have mentioned Minhyuk and Shownu right away, I’m so dumb..._ ” Another option could be to ask Jooheon to pretend to be dating him, but his mum probably remembered his face from her visits, and her sister would make silly comments about him lying so bluntly.

There was a third option, which was to talk Kihyun into pretending to be his boyfriend, but besides the coffee orders, Changkyun had spoken to him in zero occasions, so that was a no-go. Why would Kihyun say yes to that stupid idea? On the other hand, there would be free meals, accommodation and wi-fi available for him if he agreed… Changkyun shook his head. He couldn’t believe himself. He knew nothing about the boy, other than he was handsome, as tall as him and probably older. And that he had a nice smile. What if Kihyun wasn’t gay? Changkyun ran his hands through his hair. It’s not like he could just ask him… What did he have to lose, though? A potential friendship with a nice boy, and his dignity. He’d also have to give up going to the café, which saddened him because the coffee there was truly good. And on top of it all, his mum would be so sad when she found out Changkyun had lied to her. Sighing once again, he put the leftover pizza on a plate, covered it and left it inside the fridge, for breakfast.

His roommate, Dowoon, entered the kitchen.

“You look like shit, were you watching a horror movie?”

“I wasn’t. My mum called.”

“That’s worse. What did she say?”

“She asked me to bring my boyfriend home for the holidays.”

“But you’re single.”

“I tried to tell her,” Changkyun laughed bitterly.

“Well, good luck with that.” Dowoon shrugged, took a bottle of water and went inside his room.

That was the difference between friends and acquaintances, Changkyun thought. He went back to his phone, now fully charged, and texted his best friends to let them know about what had happened. They both agreed on one thing: Changkyun was fucked. They weighed his options and finally Jooheon suggested that he tried talking to Kihyun once without getting nervous. After that he could go back to planning whatever he wanted. Hyungwon said he agreed, and reminded him to be careful. Changkyun thanked them and went to bed feeling like crap.

***

Kihyun blinked. Hard. Then, he blinked again. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Changkyun, the cute boy who usually wore big sweaters and had fluffy black hair was standing in front of him wearing a leather jacket, paired with leather jeans, a white shirt, and he was carrying a bag instead of his usual backpack. He had his hair styled back… _forehead_ … and he was wearing earrings? Kihyun barely resisted the urge to pinch himself, and tried to look composed.

“Um. Hi,” the boy said, and Kihyun felt himself breathe again. He was still the same shy boy, with the same shy, low voice. “Could I get a latte?” he smiled.

“Yes, I’ll go make it now.”

“I have this… presentation, today,” Changkyun mumbled when he noticed the looks Kihyun was throwing his way. “It’s about the influence of rock in… sorry, I’ll shut up,” he said, realising Kihyun had stopped midway through getting the milk.

“No, no, please do continue. Just… speak louder so I hear you over the coffee machine?” The barista said quickly. “And forgive me for not looking at you while you talk, I kinda have all the stuff back here…” Kihyun encouraged the boy to keep talking with a smile that turned his eyes into crescents.

“Oh, okay,” Changkyun flushed a little, but he continued talking. “Well, it’s about the influence of rock music in the social movements during the sixties. My partner and I are dressed to illustrate the time’s aesthetics. It was her idea, she’s quite enthusiastic about it. Meanwhile I’m…” he gestured around him with both hands. “Clearly not made to wear this kind of clothes.”

“You do look like a rock star, though. I was about to ask you for an autograph for a moment there. When you entered… my brain short-circuited,” Kihyun chuckled as he leaned over the counter to give the student his drink. Changkyun smiled back and took it, bowing his head a little.

“Thank you. I was nervous, but talking to you helped, somehow. Wish me luck, Kihyun!”

“You’re welcome, Kyun. Can I call you that?” He asked, eyes open wide when he realised the nickname had slipped out of his mouth.

“Sure,” the boy laughed.

“Well, then. Good luck today, Kyun. See you tomorrow?”

“See you. Thanks again!”

***

There was only one week left before the holidays and Changkyun hadn’t told Kihyun anything related to the fake boyfriend request. He had, however, talked to the boy in several occasions since the day of his presentation. They even went bowling with Shownu, Minhyuk and Wonho once. Kihyun had walked Changkyun home after closing the café almost every day, because the younger usually stayed until late in the library. They had of course exchanged phone numbers, and texted daily, so they were no longer strangers. They were friends, and if he asked Kihyun to fake date him now, it would cost him their friendship. However, his mum kept asking whether Kihyun would spend a couple of days there during the break, and Changkyun knew he couldn’t delay the situation any longer. One evening he packed his things earlier than usual and went to the café to talk to Kihyun, and potentially ruin their friendship with a stupid proposition.

Upon entering, Kihyun welcomed him with a frown. “Kyun, did you want a coffee? ‘Cause I’m about to close,” he informed the younger, who shook his head.

“No, I actually came to talk to you, but I can wait until you’ve finished closing. Do you need help with anything?”

“Okay then,” the barista turned to finish cleaning a table. “Take the plants by the door and put them inside, please.”

By the time they were finished and Kihyun locked the main door, Changkyun was a nervous wreck. Of course, Kihyun noticed his strange behaviour.

“Kyun, is everything okay?” He asked. “You said you wanted to tell me something, what is it?”

“I’m fine, just nervous. I’m going to tell you, but please don’t interrupt me because it’s a long story.”

“Now I’m scared,” said Kihyun, furrowing his brow.

“I said no interruptions.” When Changkyun said that, Kihyun mimicked zipping his lips and waited for the younger to begin. “Okay, so. Every year, when the winter break approaches, my mum asks me if I’m seeing someone. And every year I say no, so she sets blind dates for me through her acquaintances. Her intentions are good, but she’s too much. This year, my sister told me she’s bringing her girlfriend over during the break, and…” Changkyun glanced over to Kihyun, and continued. “That day was when I saw Wonho at the café and I met you guys. So, that evening my mum called me and asked me if I had met someone new… and I told her I met someone called Kihyun and she thought I meant… well. She told me to bring the boy over for a couple of days, for Christmas. With all the extended family, too. And I couldn’t explain myself, I couldn’t tell her she misunderstood me, because she’s so happy about finally meeting this person, my boyfriend… I didn’t know how to break her bubble. So what I wanted to ask you, basically,” Changkyun took a deep breath, “Is if you’d pretend to be my boyfriend for two days in exchange for food and accommodation, to save me from having dates with random people my mum chose. And to spare her the disappointment of knowing her twenty-three year old son is still single. I don’t even know if you’re gay or whatever, but yeah, that’s all.”

Kihyun looked up at Changkyun. “Can I talk now?”

“Yes.”

“So… what you wanted to ask me was if I would fake date you, and that’s why you were so nervous you could barely look at me in the eyes?” Changkyun nodded shyly. “Of course I’d do it, you dummy. I think it’s cool your mum accepts you’re gay. In fact, well, my parents didn’t take it well when I came out. Kicked me out, cut all contact, you know. My mum sometimes answers my texts, but I think my father blocked my number. To be honest, I miss spending the holidays with my family, and you’re a nice kid, so I can pretend if that’s what you want.” Kihyun looked at Changkyun, who _beamed_.

“Thank you so much, Ki! I really thought you’d say no, because it’s such a weird situation, and I didn’t even know if you’re gay...”

“I’m gay, yes. Very much so,” Kihyun laughed, and so did Changkyun.

“I’m actually bi. And I’ll be telling my mum you’re coming… when? My sister’s girlfriend arrives on the twenty four, does that date work for you too?”

“Sure, I can stay from the twenty four until… the twenty six, if you want?”

“Okay, good. I’ll tell her. And I’ll text you all the details like what bus to take, the address, and so on.”

“Great. See you tomorrow, then?”

“Yes. Thanks again. And for walking me home, too. Have a good night, Ki.”

“You too, Kyun.”

***

When Changkyun got to his mum’s house on the twenty-third of December, she was in the middle of a huge clean up. He could hear Siyeon singing somewhere in the upper floor as soon as he opened the front door. His mother, who was dusting the living room’s shelves, ran to him quickly when she noticed him.

“My lovely boy, I’ve missed you. You’re even more handsome now than before you left,” she cooed, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you mum, you’re too kind. We both know Siyeonnie is the pretty one in the family.”

“I agree!” screamed Siyeon, jumping down the stairs to meet her brother. “Are you tired? I hope you’re not, because we need to clean the house! Did you know, apparently our partners are members of the royal family and the house needs to be spotless for them…” She was cut off by her mum throwing her a cushion. She caught it, though, and stuck out her tongue playfully at her.

“The house needs to be decent for our guests, dear,” her mother said.

“Obviously, sis. Our guests will be checking every cupboard on the house as soon as they arrive, you see,” winked Changkyun. Siyeon muffled a laugh.

“Enough of that, Kyun. Go leave your stuff in your room, and start cleaning it.”

“Okay,” he took his bag and climbed up the stairs. “I had forgotten how she gets when there’s people coming over,” he whispered when he was closer to Siyeon, who hugged him with a grin and wished him good luck.

***

On the morning of the following day, Kihyun called Changkyun from the bus station.

“Kyun, sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I’m at the station and I’m a bit lost… I can’t find the bus you told me.”

“Kihyun? I’m half asleep, sorry, give me a moment.”

“The bus leaves in ten minutes, you better hurry.”

“Shit. I’m awake, fully awake. Tell me what you’re seeing, where are you?”

“I’m in front of the big yellow door, the main entrance, I think.”

“Okay. Is there a vending machine to your right?”

Kihyun hummed. “There is.”

“Walk past it, until you see a row of blue and white seats, then turn left. The bus should be over there.”

“Okay, I see it now. Thank you, and sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine. Hurry up and catch the bus, city boy.”

“See you soon, Kyunnie.” Kihyun smiled as he hung up the phone. Changkyun’s voice was deeper when he had just woken up, it was adorable. It made Kihyun’s stomach tighten with an emotion he wasn’t sure he wanted to pinpoint. 

“Excuse me, sir, could I buy a ticket?”

“Sorry, the bus is full, the next one leaves at eight in the evening. That one’s free if you want to get the ticket now.”

“That’s quite late… Thank you,” Kihyun turned around and started walking out. He texted Changkyun on his way back.

Kyun

The bus was full so I’m getting the car

shit

well it’s understandable, it’s the holiday season

on the bright side, the car is faster so you’ll get here sooner

Yeah but I’ll go alone

It’s okay, though

I’ll let you know when I’m going out

Send me the location, for the gps

here it goes

[Kyunnie has shared a location with you]

tis the exact location of my bed ;P

safe travelzzzz

:*

See you soon ^^

Kihyun sighed as he opened the door to his building. Every time he texted Changkyun he felt nervous, because the younger was very bold, even flirty. Kihyun entered the flat, leaving the bag by the door, and walked to his room. He saw Minhyuk in the kitchen, hair messy as if he had just stumbled out of bed. He kind of looked like a zombie.

“Hi, Minnie.”

“Didn’t you leave like, an hour ago?”

“I did, but the bus was full so I’m getting the car.”

“The things we do for love...”

“Isn’t it too early to be saying nonsense?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “You’re the one who started, saying I look like a zombie.”

“Did I say that out loud?” Kihyun had gotten the keys from the shelf. He turned around to look at his flatmate, who was pouting. “I didn’t know zombies could look cute,” he cooed.

Minhyuk almost dropped the coffee mug. “What did you call me? Do you have a fever? This crush is messing with you, Ki.”

“Stop it, Min. I don’t want to think about it.”

“So you’re going to pretend not to like him while you stay at his house? While at the same time pretending to like him? Please tell me how any of it makes sense.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” he ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s easy. Confess!”

“When he asked this… he said to pretend. If he had actually wanted a relationship, or whatever, he would have said so then, right?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “He’s as lost as you are. I think he didn’t ask you out properly because he’s as much as a coward as you are.”

“Well, I don’t know, I don’t care,” Kihyun groaned. “I’ll go there and do whatever he wants me to do.”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t, Min. I’m leaving, I’ll write as soon as I reach the house. Try not to burn anything!”

Kihyun left as quickly as he could, took the stairs instead of the elevator, and ran to his car.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Changkyun. The day he asked for this favour Kihyun had been expecting something else. Did he misread all the signals? Kihyun was sure Changkyun acted differently with him. At least that was what he had noticed when they had gone bowling with Shownu, Wonho and Minhyuk. While they were eating afterwards, Changkyun sat next to Kihyun and had pushed the starters and side dishes towards him when he thought the older wasn’t looking. He had laughed at all his bad jokes, even when the others had rolled their eyes and scoffed at him. He was very sweet. Kihyun shook his head, focusing on the road. He had been driving for an hour and yet he wanted to turn back from how nervous he was getting. What if this was all a mistake? Changkyun had asked him to _pretend_ to be his boyfriend. If he had feelings towards him, he would have asked him out for real. Right? But Minhyuk was good at reading people, and he had said… Sighing, Kihyun glanced at the screen of his phone. He would reach his destination in twenty five minutes. What if Minhyuk was right, and they were both scared of rejection? Kihyun made up his mind. He was going to be the perfect boyfriend during the next few days, and that way he’d see if Changkyun had any romantic feelings towards him.

After parking at the end of the street, Kihyun took his phone, still showing the GPS route, grabbed his bag and locked the car. He walked to Changkyun’s childhood home and texted Minhyuk, then Changkyun, to let both know he was there. He closed his eyes for a second and pressed the bell. He heard someone scream inside (Changkyun?) and the door opened to show a short woman, with a wooden spoon on her hand and a warm smile on her face.

“Kihyun? I’m Soobin, Changkyun’s mum,” she hugged him.

“Nice to meet you,” Kihyun said with a charming smile. The game was on.

“You can leave your stuff here if you want, and help us set the table. Lunch is almost ready. Are you hungry?”

Changkyun walked down the stairs with a towel on his head and only one sock on his feet. Kihyun chuckled softly.

“Kihyun, hi, welcome!” The boy rushed to his side, and stopped, unsure of what to do. Kihyun hugged him tightly.

“Hi, baby,” he screamed mentally at how red Changkyun’s face turned. “How are you?”

“I.. I’m good, and you? How was the trip?” Changkyun took a step back. “Let me introduce you to my sister, she’s around here somewhere...”

“The trip was good, the traffic wasn’t as terrible as I expected.”

A girl with short blue hair appeared from a door to their right, with a grin.

“Hi there. I’m Siyeon, the sister. Changkyun, your boy looks hella fine,” she said cheerfully as he shook Kihyun’s hand.

***

After lunch, Kihyun started to carry the empty dishes to the kitchen. Soobin tried to stop him, but he insisted, saying that since she had cooked, the others should do the washing. Changkyun stood up and started helping. His mum smiled and went to the living room.

“My mum loves you already.”

“Why, because I’m cleaning?” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re a gentleman.”

“I’m polite, I guess.”

“And considerate. And kind. How could someone not adore you?” Changkyun mumbled the last part, but Kihyun caught it and couldn’t fight the smile that was appearing on his face.

“Changkyun, you’re making me blush.”

“Well, you deserve it. For the little trick earlier.”

“What, the hug? What was I supposed to do, shake your hand?”

“Nope, I mean when you called me baby,” he whispered.

Kihyun felt himself blush. “Oh.”

“Maybe I should be calling you that, too,” Changkyun said with a smirk.

Kihyun bumped his shoulder against the younger’s. “Shut up and dry these.”

“Yes, baby.”

“I said shut your face.”

“You love my face.”

“Of course he does, he’s dating you,” said Siyeon as she entered the kitchen with some glasses and a single chopstick. “Has anyone seen the other one?” She asked, waving it around.

“It should be here somewhere,” Changkyun shrugged.

“My girl will arrive in an hour, let’s see if you two finish the dishes before that.

“If you’re in such a hurry why don’t you come here and help us too?” Changkyun scoffed playfully. Siyeon rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to put these on the fridge,” she said, taking the leftover boxes.

“Such help, wow,” Changkyun deadpanned.

“I’ll drop them on the floor, try me.”

Kihyun started laughing.

“Kyun, stop pestering your sister and help me with these, come on.”

“I like your boyfriend, kid.”

“I’ve told you hundreds of times not to call me that, I’m only one year younger! One!”

“Kyun! Help! Me! With! These!” Kihyun kicked the younger lightly, playfully.

“I’m being beaten up!” Changkyun screamed, voice filled with laughter.

They were all laughing when Soobin stopped at the kitchen door, arms crossed. “At least you’re having fun,” she sighed.

Kihyun opened his eyes wide and waved his hands. “No, no, we just got a bit distracted. We’ll finish up quickly,” he said.

Soobin smiled and left. Changkyun mumbled something along the lines of “See? She adores you”, and Siyeon strutted out of the kitchen, throwing a peace sign at the two boys.

When they finished cleaning, they went upstairs to Changkyun’s bedroom, where Kihyun would be staying. Changkyun had said there was an extra mattress under his bed and that’s where one of them would sleep. However, once they got to the room and the younger looked underneath the bed, he found out the mattress was gone. Changkyun looked at Kihyun with wide eyes, and then he put his head through the doorframe.

“Mum! Where’s the mattress that was in my room?” he screamed.

“I threw it away, it was old!” She replied from downstairs. “Why do you ask?”

Changkyun looked at Kihyun, who was staring at the bed with an unreadable expression, and he sighed. “It’s okay, mum, thanks!” He went back inside and closed the door.

“You can sleep here and I’ll take the sofa downstairs,” he told Kihyun.

“It’s your room, I don’t want to kick you out of it,” the older replied, still looking at the bed.

Changkyun sat on it and grabbed Kihyun’s wrist to pull him towards the bed, to make him sit besides him. “It’s fine. I can sleep there for one night, no problem. I’d suggest we shared it, but it’s not veeery big, so…” he trailed off.

“Well, it’s just one night, as you said, so I wouldn’t really mind if we shared,” said Kihyun, looking at his feet. The tips of his ears were red, Changkyun noticed. It was adorable.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Both boys jumped.

“That scared me,” said Kihyun.

“It must be Yoohyeon, my sister’s girlfriend. Let’s go meet her,” he stood up and offered Kihyun his hand. The older took it and they walked together.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon were downstairs, jumping as they hugged. They looked very happy. Changkyun smiled.

“Hi there,” he said, letting go of Kihyun’s hand to shake Yoohyeon’s. “I’m Changkyun, nice to meet you. This is Kihyun, my… boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you! I feel like I already know you, Siyeonnie has told me so much about you…”

“How was the trip?” Kihyun asked, shaking hands with her too.

They talked for a while, until Soobin came to tell them to help her with the groceries. Siyeon and Yoohyeon offered to go with her to the store, so that the three of them could catch up.

***

Kihyun and Changkyun were sitting on the bed, watching a funny video on the phone, when there was a knock on the door. Siyeon stuck out her head.

“May we come in? We bring cookies,” she smiled.

“Sure,” said Changkyun. “What’s up?”

“As you all know,” said Siyeon, closing the door and sitting on the floor, “tomorrow we’re going to have lunch with grandma. We need a plan,” she raised an eyebrow at Changkyun, who bit his lip in thought.

“You’re right,” he muttered.

“Why do we need a plan?” asked Yoohyeon, sitting on the floor next to Siyeon. She hugged her knees and rested her chin on top of them. Siyeon put a cookie on top of her head.

“We love our family, but they can be… quite intense,” replied Changkyun with a pout. “Did you have anything in mind?” he asked his sister eyeing the cookies until she passed him one.

“Since it’s their first time here, I was thinking of saying we wanted to show them around the village.”

Changkyun smiled and nodded in agreement.

“However!” she continued, “That excuse will only be valid this once, if they come here next year too it’ll be your turn to come up with an excuse!”

“We can think about that when the time comes,” Changkyun said, blushing.

“Also, if we come here in summer we’ll need another one,” Yoohyeon pitched in, raising a hand.

Kihyun smiled and took a cookie.

“Summer’s a long time from now,” mumbled Changkyun.

“And so what, you think you won’t be together by then?” Siyeon arched an eyebrow.

“We’ll have an excuse ready, don’t you worry,” said Kihyun from his spot on the bed. “And for next year, too,” he winked at Changkyun, who blushed deeper.

***

The five of them had dinner together later that day, with Christmas carols as background music and a few candles around. Changkyun could tell his mum was happy seeing the table so full of people. It was a nice contrast with the past years, when the holidays had felt lonelier. Yoohyeon was telling everyone how one of her dance instructors had asked her to audition for a renowned company. Siyeon was looking at her with sparkly eyes.

“What about you, Kihyun? What do you do for a living?” asked Soobin when Yoohyeon had finished her story.

“I started a degree at university, but I realised it wasn’t what I truly wanted to do, so I took a few courses, and ended up co-owning the café where Kyun and I met.”

“How did that happen, by the way?” Siyeon leaned in, watching the two boys.

“Changkyunnie came by every day to get a coffee before class, and I found him so cute I couldn’t talk to him,” Kihyun said, looking down. “Then one day we got introduced by a mutual friend, and we started talking more and more.”

“Who asked out whom?” Yoohyeon wiggled her eyebrows.

Both boys opened their mouths to reply, but Kihyun was faster.

“He did.” Kihyun replied. “I was trying to muster my courage to do it, but I was late,” he chuckled.

“You’re meant to be,” said Siyeon. “You look cute together, too.”

“I’m glad you found someone so nice and sweet, my son,” Soobin smiled at him with such warmth that Changkyun looked away. He felt Kihyun’s hand on his knee, a gentle touch that matched the older boy’s expression.

“I’ll do the dishes now,” Siyeon winked, “with the help of my minion.”

“I’m not your minion,” said Yoohyeon, frowning.

“I didn’t say any names, yet you felt the need to protest… Interesting.”

Everyone laughed. As the two went to the kitchen, still bickering, Kihyun turned to Changkyun and whispered into his ear. “We need to talk, okay?”

***

Back in his room, Changkyun was nervous. During the whole day, and particularly during the dinner, Kihyun had been so attentive, so affectionate towards him. It had made Changkyun’s heart flutter in so many ways he was sure the organ had sprouted wings and was ready to leave his body. Was he faking it all? He wanted to think he wasn’t, especially since the boy would be leaving soon and that meant their ‘relationship’ was coming to an end. He looked at the boy, who was going through the pictures of Changkyun that were hanging on the wall.

“Is this Hyungwon?” Kihyun was pointing at one of the pictures, one that showed him with his classmates from high school.

“Yes, it is. Look at his ears, he was adorable back then,” he cooed. “We’ve been together for so long.”

“I see,” Kihyun turned around to look at the younger.

“I mean as friends,” Changkyun added, quickly, shaking his hands a bit.

“Yeah, I had understood that,” he chuckled. Kihyun noticed the boy was nervous, so he took his hands and walked with him to the edge of the bed, where he sat. “Come here?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “Tell me what’s wrong, baby, I can tell you’re nervous.”

The boy sat next to him and hid his face behind his hands. “Is it that obvious?”

“It’s not, I’m just paranoid I did something that bothered you somehow,” he said, voice a soothing tone.

“Why would you say that? You didn’t, don’t worry. It’s me who did everything wrong.”

“Don’t say that, that’s not true.” Kihyun caressed Changkyun’s hand softly with his thumb, which made the boy turn his head away from him.

“But it is!”

“I’m sure whatever it is, we’ll find a solution. Tell me what happened, please?”

“A solution? Even if what I did might ruin my friendship with one of the most important people in my life?”

“Yes, everything has a solution, I promise.” Kihyun sounded so calm, and instead of making Changkyun relax, it was making him more nervous.

“Well, the thing is, I like someone.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “Shut up, let me finish. I have liked this person for a long, long time, but I didn’t know how to say it, and then I went and did something so stupid…”

“It’s never too late to speak about your feelings,” Kihyun mumbled, quietly.

“I did something _stupid_ , Kihyun. He’ll think I’m lying, he’ll hate me.”

“Are you sure?”

“No! I’m not sure of anything anymore, Ki, it’s so bad,” he said, hiding his face on his hands again.

Kihyun kept quiet for a while, looking at his hands.

“Since you told me all this, can you tell me the name of this person?”

“If I tell you, I’ll have to die,” said Changkyun, swallowing.

“I won’t let that happen, don’t be silly.”

“Kihyun.”

“I mean it, I’ll… Oh. Oh?” Kihyun looked at Changkyun with wide eyes, and saw the younger looking at the ceiling, eyes sparkly because of the tears quickly forming. He was biting his lower lip, and his hands were balled into fists on top of his knees. “You should have done things a bit differently, yes, but as I said, there’s a solution.” He sighed. “I understand why you did all this, because I’ve met your mum and I’ve seen what kind of a personality she has. I understand the situation got out of your hands. I understand your feelings, Kyun.” The boy was now looking at him, so Kihyun brushed his thumb softly against his cheek and continued talking. “I understand… and I like you too. So much.”

“Really?” Changkyun broke down, and sobbed. “I thought I was going to die, Kihyun.”

“Really, baby. Don’t cry, you’re too pretty.”

Changkyun laughed, the tears on his eyes falling. Kihyun used his sleeves to dry them off, and smiled fondly.

“Well, as I said, I like you, I have for a while.” Changkyun started speaking in a low voice. “At first you were just the cute barista, and I was embarrassed to place my orders, but as time passed I realised I wanted to ask for your number… I saw how kind you always were, even if the costumers were rude. I had never seen a barista with such passion for their job, and it made me so happy to watch you work.” He blushed. “I’m aware it sounds creepy. Then, Minhyuk introduced us, we met with Wonho and Shownu… I already liked you by then, but I realised I had fallen hard when we got dinner together that day. Jooheon had always joked that I was exaggerating, that I had an idealised version of you in my head. And then he met you, and he said, I quote, ‘if you don’t ask him out, I will’,” Kihyun chuckled softly at that, but kept quiet so Changkyun could finish. “About my mum and this situation, well, you know that bit. It was one hundred percent real. Just, instead of asking you out as normal people do, I had to go and say that. Fear of rejection, yadda yadda. And then you arrived at my house, acting all boyfriend… shit, I was beginning to accept that two days were better than none, but it hurt so much to think that it was all coming to an end.”

“We’re both a bit silly, I guess.”

“Dumb and dumber. I’m the dumber,” Changkyun mumbled.

“That you are,” Kihyun said, fondly.

“Let me ask you this, then. What if we dated, like, for real? No kidding, no faking.”

“I would like that a lot,” Kihyun smiled, and his eyes turned into crescents. Changkyun smiled too, and then started laughing. He felt Kihyun’s lips on his cheek and he stilled completely, He even stopped breathing.

“Is this how my life ends?” whispered Changkyun, still smiling.

“It isn’t,” mumbled Kihyun with his lips against his cheek. “Can I kiss you properly?”

“Please, do,” Changkyun replied, throwing his arms behind Kihyun’s neck and pulling him closer. When their lips touched, they both sighed into each other’s mouths. They kept kissing like for a while, and fell asleep together.

***

Changkyun looked up from the book he was reading to look at Kihyun, who was pacing back and forth around the sofa.

“You’ll carve a hole if you keep doing that,” he sing-sung.

“I’m thinking of an excuse to avoid going to your aunt’s house for the whole summer break, baby. Siyeon keeps sending me messages, emojis, anything she can to make sure I don’t forget.”

“I’ll tell her to stop pestering you, don’t worry.”

“Okay, but it’d be better if you helped me think of an excuse instead.”

Changkyun hummed. “Okay. How about we invite them all to come here for your photography exhibition? It’s your end-of-the year project and they wanted to see it. So, instead of us going there, it’d be them travelling here… Since the flat isn’t big enough to host them, they’d have to go to a hotel.”

“With ‘them all’ you mean your mum, and your grandma, right?”

“Yeah, Siyeon and Yoohyeon already booked their tickets for an earlier date, and my uncle said they were visiting their son in France, so it’d be just them two. What do you think?”

“I think that you’re great and that I love you.”

Changkyun smiled and walked to Kihyun to kiss him on the lips, and then he started leaving kisses all over his face.

“Go write to my sister to let her know we have a plan,” Changkyun laughed.

“Let’s hope she likes it…”

“Do you remember last year, when we thought of three ideas and she didn’t like any of them?”

“Of course. Well, and the summer before that, when it was their turn to make one up and they didn’t even appear! I still can’t believe they left us there for a week! All alone! I love your family, you know I do, but they can be so intense,” Kihyun laughed.

“I know! Why do you think my sis and I try to come up with new excuses to leave earlier every time?” Changkyun shook his head with a soft, fond smile on his face.

“Maybe you’ll think I’m being silly, but I actually have the nicest memories of the village and your house.”

“I love you.”

Kihyun blushed. “What was that for?”

“Do I need an excuse to say it?”

“No! I just thought there was a more complex trail of thought behind the action,” said Kihyun with a smirk.

“You know me so well. I just remembered that first time you came over to meet my mum. You arrived at the house as my friend and left as my boyfriend.” Changkyun hugged Kihyun tightly and buried his head on his shoulder. “And now you’re coming with me as my fiancé. You have no idea how happy you make me, baby.”

“Believe me, I do. As happy as you make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. This fic began as a project for a fic competition that a friend told me about back in August. I wrote around 9k words in under five days, in Spanish (my first language) and sent it. I had never written so much in such a short amount of time! I decided to translate the fic into English to post it here after the results were out. 
> 
> Anyways, here's a link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) if you want to yell at me there.


End file.
